Lo que no mata fortalece
by The.Girl.In.The.Pink.Pyjamas
Summary: amor, romance, desengaños a todo lo que se enfrentan Harry y compañia en un mundo que lucha por regresar a la tranquilidad despues de una guerra...i las divagaciones internas de nuestro heroe en una epoca de regresiòn...
1. cambios y conquistas

Un día de verano soleado y seco un muchacho de 20 años que no aparentaba mas de 17. Extremadamente delgado y algo pálido de mecía distraídamente en un columpio de un parque abandonado.

Pensaba en los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar los días anteriores.

Por fin todo había acabado y el seguía vivo. Pero ¿A que precio? Ron se encontraba gravemente herido en San Mungo y Ginny estaba extremadamente mal por eso.

Trato de esquivar ese pensamiento y se levanto del columpio que lo sostenía y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de hierro que separaba el parque de la pequeña ciudad.

Hacía ya 3 años que no vagaba por esos rumbos. Su mente lo llevaba a los desagradables recuerdos de su infancia y trato de no pensar en eso.

Un ambiente de nostalgia reinaba en el ambiente.

El mundo entero había estado en guerra los últimos años y ahora todo había acabado así sin más. Sin siquiera pensar a donde lo llevaban sus pies de pronto se encontró frente a lo que quedaba de lo que antes había sido el pulcro jardín de Tía Petunia. Saltó la pequeña reja y siguió el pequeño camino empedrado que llevaba a la entrada y atravesó la puerta que colgaba sobre unos de sus goznes entrando al recibidor de lo que había sido la casa de su infancia.

Si cualquier persona lo viera pensaría que por ahí había pasado un huracán. Todo estaba fuera de lugar en contrario de lo que había sido toda su vida.

Los signos de la devastación que reinaba se hacían notar a cada paso que daba. Algún sillón volteado de cabeza o un jarrón roto. Se dirigió a su habitación y a diferencia de el resto de la casa se encontraba intacta exactamente cual el la dejo el día en que cumplió los 17 años.

En lo que el sentaba en la cama para descansar un poco y pensar cuando un picoteo insistente lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hedwig-murmuro el muchacho para si mismo.

Y corrió el pestillo de la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza blanca como la nieve; ella se poso suavemente sobre la colcha y dejo caer sobre la cama un paquete cuadrado y una nota.

Este se apresuro a abrirlas y recubrir en su interior una caja de madera que contenía un extraño y pesado medallón de oro con una gran "S" incrustada sobre el estaba extrañamente abollado por el frente y recordó el momento en que destruyó el ultimo horrocrux y como lo había logrado y se sintió culpable.

Abrió la nota de rezaba

Querido Harry.-

Se muy bien como te sientes pero pensé que tu eras la persona adecuada para conservarlo nos vemos en el hospital.

Besos.

Hermione.

Dejo la nota sobre la cama y salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Ya en el recibidor sonó un débil POP! Y el muchacho se desapareció. Para aparecer unos segundos después en el blanco recibidor de San Mungo y se dirigió hacia la bruja del mostrador.

-disculpe ¿sabría a donde trasladaron a Ron Weasley?-dijo Harry algo distraído

-521 B daños provocados por hechizos- dijo la bruja sin mirarlo.

Harry empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la cuarta planta.

Y ahí encontró a Hermione sentada en una silla afuera de la habitación de lejos se notaba que no había dormido nada y que había estado llorando.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomó del hombro. Ella se sobresalto y lo miro

Con ojos llorosos.

-todavía nada-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de echarse a llorar.

Harry solo guardo silencio y la abrazó.

En eso llego la señora Weasley con una taza de café y abrazó a Harry desconsoladamente.

En medio de toda esta confusión salió del cuarto el sanador encargado del cuarto para informarles que Ron ya estaba estable.

-¿podemos…entrar?-murmuró hermione llorosa

-Si pueden, pero 2 a la vez- dijo el sanador muy serio

Harry dejo pasar primero a la señora Weasly y a Hermione y se sentó en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado su amiga.

Ron estaba bien………….pensó poniendo sus manos en la frente.

Todo había acabado… tenia que verlo.

Se aseguro de que no viniera nadie y entro en el cuarto.

Ahí solo estaba ron vendado de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?-

-bien eso espero-dijo conteniendo un quejido.

-vamos, lo único es agradecer que sigas vivo de milagro-dijo harry sentándose a un lado de Hermione.

-todo va a estar bien-dijo hermione viendo a el piso.

-Mañana te dan de alta- murmuró la señora weasly

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-pregunto Ron.

-Fue a la casa a cambiarse de ropa-contesto la señora Weasley

En eso llego el sanador diciendo que Ron necesitaba descansar.

Y todos salieron de la sala.

Ya afuera Harry murmuró algo inteligible a Hermione y se desapareció.

Necesitaba verla.

Apareció frente a la puerta de Madera de una gran casa blanca. Toco el timbre y una cara pálida apareció en la puerta.

-HARRY!!!!!!!- dijo la pelirroja emocionada se abalanzo sobre el y el la abrazo.

-Ginny, todo acabo-fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir antes de fundirse en un dulce beso.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se separaron.

-Tu hermano ya está bien-dijo Harry mientras entraban juntos a la casa de la mano.


	2. encuentros

Eii mill grazias por sus Reviews! Jajaja estoy en finales no podre terminar el nuevo kapi muy prontoo por de todos modos mushas gracias.

Capt.2.- encuentros

Ya en la sala Harry se sentó en el sofá y Ginny le ofreció una taza de café.

Empezaron a platicar de amores pasados y de lo que había sucedido el último año.

Hacia mucho que no se veían, y había cierto aire de incomodidad en el ambiente.

Y así continuaron con su charla salpicada de silencios y miradas.

En eso algo sonó en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones vaqueros y se apresuro a contestar el teléfono celular.

-bueno-contesto el chico.-si claro en un momento voy para aya-

-lo siento Ginny debo irme, me llaman del trabajo.

Ginny se levanto para despedirse pero el chico desaprecio

Dejando sola a la pelirroja. Que se sentó a terminar la taza de café.

En ese instante al otro lado del país una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de color miel se encontraba sentada en un sofá de cuero leyendo una novela rosa cuando se escucho el timbre del apartamento en Londres en el que habitaba.

Se apresuro a marcar la página en la que se había quedado y corrió a abrir la puerta donde un Draco Malfoy mayor la esperaba.

Había sido su soporte y su amigo; su hombro para llorar y nadie lo sabia. Nadie sabia lo que había sentido ella cuando se había ido, Era el peor enemigo de Harry y ahora ahí estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta esperándola, después de tantos años.

Ella señalo el interior del apartamento como indicando que pasara.

El le hizo caso y entro.

-¿Cómo haz estado? ¿A donde haz ido? ¿Que fue de tu vida?.. Te extrañe mucho!-dijo ella rompiendo en lagrimas y abrazándolo.

-He venido a decirte una cosa-dijo el ojigris sentándose en el sillón en el que minutos antes había estado sentada la castaña.

(N/A: oh! Imagínenselo! )

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo ella parada frente al sofá.

-que te amo-dijo poniéndose de pie

En el ministerio…

¿Dónde rayos se ha metido Hermione?- decía Harry a todo el que le pasaba enfrente.

-ya te he dicho que se tomo el día!- dijo una bruja de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta.

-la necesitamos aquí, los mortifagos se han dispersado por todo el continente, necesitamos AYUDA!- dijo Harry en medio de su ataque de histeria.

-si es así ve y búscala a su departamento- dijo la bruja que se llama Aby.

-Eso es lo que haré- dijo y acto seguido desapareció.

Harry apareció inmediatamente en la puerta negra del apartamento de Herms.

Toco al timbre y nadie respondió.

Decidió entrar el mismo.

-Alohomora- dijo

Nada más para encontrarse a su mejor amiga besándose con su peor enemigo…


	3. explicamelo!

Se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa en Grimuald Place hablando entre ellos, a Harry no le habia gustado la idea de ha

…

holaa volvii un capi cortito de mi fic

…

pOp!

...

Harry tenia la boca abierta de la impresión no lo podia creer, la cabeza de los mortifagos, mortifago declarado con hermione granger, era imposible.

Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco cautelosamente a donde harry se habia quedado pasmado.

-Harry, puedo explicarlo…lo que pasa es que…-

Harry reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza y volteo la cara al lado de la puerta

-No Hermione, no tienes que explicar nada, es tu vida y tienes derecho a hacer con ella lo que te plazca, pero de ti nunca lo creeria, ademas al menos pudiste haber tenido la decencia de decirnos a Ron y a mi antes, ¡Somos tus mejores amigos!..Ron sigue en el hospital, yo no se lo diré, dejare que tu le des la noticia- en eso se dio la vuelta y se apresuro a salir del apartamento –Te necesitamos en la oficina, hubo una fuga en masa de mortifagos, pero claro, eso ya lo sabias, tu NOVIO (enfatizando en novioo) te lo ha de haber contado, adios!-

y salio dando un portazo.

Hermione estaba muda mirando hacia el punto donde harry se habia ido, al borde de las lagrimas cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura.

Cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodo desde su mejilla hasta su boca

-Todo estará bien- le dijo mientras la giraba en sus brazos hasta tenerla de frente, ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mientras Draco limpiaba el zurco que la lagrima habia dejado en su mejilla.

_Realmente la amaba_, _no podia describir lo que habia sentido el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados._

En eso hermione rompio el abrazo que los mantenia unidos

-Draco, tengo que ir a la oficina, tengo que hablar con Harry y explicarle que no me quieres hacer daño- dijo mientras se ponia el abrigo y le señalaba la salida a Draco

El aludido ya se iba cuando la chica lo detuvo.

-Draco…-

-¿Que pasa nena?-

-Prométeme que no tuviste nada que ver con lo de la fuga-

-Te lo prometo-

Sonrió y el chico se desapareció en la puerta. Hermione la cerró, tomó sus llaves y se desapareció.

La chica apareció justo enfrente de un edificio aparentemente abandonado, ahí estaba ubicado el departamento en el que trabajaban los tres amigos.

La castaña tocó con su varita tres veces a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Hermione entró solo para encontrar a Harry histérico en el pasillo gritándole a cuanta persona le pasaba por enfrente.

Hermione se acercó sin hacer ruido esperando que el chico no notara su presencia, pero lo hizo.

-Hasta que te decidiste a venir-

-Harry, por favor-

-es que no lo entiendo hermione, no lo puedo entender-dijo el chico casi gritando

-Mira Harry, no me armes una escena, todos nos miran-

Harry miró a su alrededor y vió que lo que decia la chica era cierto.

La jaló del brazo y la metió a su oficina al otro lado del pasillo.

La habitación estaba ligeramente decorada muy al gusto de Harry, entre las pocas fotos que adornaban las paredes beige estaban sus padres, la orden; Ella, harry y ron; y sobre el escritorio una con Ginny.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, ellos habían sido una familia para Harry, tenia que comprender que ella sabia lo que hacia y que dejara esa actitud de hermano celoso.

Harry se sento en su silla detrás del escritorio y le señalo la silla enfrente suyo.

-Harry yo lo amo-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Hermione mirame-dijo mientras la examinaba ya mas calmado – lo se, lo que no entiendo es como pasó, como puedes pasar de odiar tanto a una persona a amarlo, simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza-

-puedo explicarte como pasó, pero es una larga historia-

-tengo tiempo-en eso tocaron la puerta. –bueno, no, pero de todos modos escuchare tu historia-

y grito a la persona que tocaba que lo pasara a buscar luego-

-bien hermione como empezó todo este embrollo-

Hermione sonrió y tomó aire para decirle al fin lo que había guardado tanto tiempo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Corto corto cortisimo Ok mil años después lo se pero el fic estee tan abandonado el pobre revivioo como el ave fénix de sus cenizas D espero que les guste

Salu2

pOp!


End file.
